


Our Kind of Love is Unheard Of

by unkissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deaf!Louis, Infidelity, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed
Summary: From high up on the sand dunes behind Shell Cottage, Louis Weasley watches with the keen eyes of an eagle.  Quiet, observant, missing nothing.  He watches Victoire with her boyfriend, Teddy.  Vic is miserably blind to the fact that Teddy is watching Louis just as astutely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what prompted this one. I've never shipped Teddy with anybody but James. Deaf!Louis is something I came up with in RP many years ago. This story was originally posted on [Teddy's Tumblr blog](http://ursuslupinus.tumblr.com/post/148137176061/our-kind-of-love-a-collection-of-drabbles-on) in August of 2016.

From high up on the sand dunes behind Shell Cottage, Louis Weasley watches with the keen eyes of an eagle. Quiet, observant, missing nothing. He can decipher what they’re saying from a hundred feet away. It’s his own private magic – the innate skill of one who can not hear, who relies on sign language and body posture and lip reading to understand the world – the ability to understand it better than people who are not hearing impaired.

 

Louis can tell from the way that Teddy is listening to Victoire, without looking at her, that he is hearing her but not comprehending. Louis knows from the slight furrow in Teddy’s brow, and the way that his turquoise fringe shadows his lavender eyes, that Teddy is miserable, despite the way he nods and smiles after Vic stops moving her mouth – which rarely happens.

 

And now Teddy is finally moving his lips. It’s a miracle that Vic has let her boyfriend get a word in. Teddy’s mouth barely opens when he speaks. He does a lot of sighing between phrases.   Teddy is just going though the motions, just like he has for the past four out of five years of his relationship with Vic.

 

And Louis wonders how his sister can be so blind. So oblivious to what’s right in front of her. Teddy’s empty words manage to placate her and she returns her attention to the magazine on her lap and her very important task of tanning on the beach.

 

She doesn’t even care what Teddy wants. She’s swindled him into taking her back to London tomorrow, even though the rest of the family is spending another two days at their summer home. Teddy doesn’t want to go back to London – away from the brine of the sea and the warm wind blowing through the grass.

 

 

Louis had once asked Teddy to describe the sounds of the beach. _“Sibilant. Seductive. Like the whisper of an elusive lover.”_ Louis could not comprehend this description, as Teddy had been well aware. And so Teddy had demonstrated as best he could. He had parted his lips, brought them close to the back of Louis’ ear, and had breathed out slowly – hot and desperate – before closing his lips wetly upon Louis’ neck. That was four years ago.

 

 

Louis closes his eyes. He feels the damp breeze coming off the ocean. He feels it like their last stolen night under the stars at low tide. He feels it like the wet sand that molded to his body as he sank into it. He feels it, sweltering and wet, like Teddy’s mouth on his cock. He claws into the sand and remembers the way he had curled his fingers into Teddy’s hair as he came, fervent and voluminous and eerily silent.

 

He falls back into the sand and gazes up at the sky, melting into sunset shades of pink and orange, remembering the way Teddy’s hair bloomed into those same colors. And because Louis misses nothing, he knows what those colors had meant. He smiles, savoring the secret – that nobody else can make Teddy Lupin’s hair turn that precise shade of pink. Not even Victoire could.

 

Louis rolls onto his side and watches Teddy. Teddy’s watching him with a miniscule grin that hints at what he’s thinking. Victoire is clueless as ever.

 

Teddy pushes his sunglasses to the top of his head and stares purposefully at Louis. His lips are moving. Louis knows that they’re moving silently, for Teddy’s words are meant for him, and only him. He can’t help but feel smug about that – about deceiving his sister in plain sight.

 

_I want you tonight._

Louis blushes, glances away, and smiles too wide. Then he returns his gaze to Teddy and signs, “ _Where? When? How?”_

 

Teddy points to the boathouse, puts up nine fingers, and mouths, _“Naked.”_

 

Louis covers his mouth and giggles. He’s still self-conscious about laughing. He knows that it sounds different than the way non-deaf people laugh. But Teddy had always reassured him that he loved Louis laugh – loved how real it was, compared to the empty and phony way Vic laughed.

 

Louis signs, _“I will see you at nine. A whole lot of you.”_

And now Teddy is giggling, which vaguely gets Vic’s attention. She’s glaring at Louis and reprimanding Teddy. _Stop_ _being such a dork with my dork brother_.

 

She’s so blind.

 

The glint in Teddy’s lavender eyes and the devious curve at the corner of Teddy’s smirk confess every torrid detail.

 

 

By nine, mum and dad will be snuggling up on the sofa in the sitting room with a couple glasses of brandy. Vic will be doing her evening bath ritual – a rite fit for the goddess that she perceives herself to be. And Dominique will be off in her own world, communicating the muggle way on a muggle device with her muggle-born girlfriend.

 

Teddy will have disappeared at a quarter to eight, so that when Louis arrives at the boathouse a minute after nine, he will find it illuminated by dozens of tea lights and the romanticism of it will make his heart contract and swell in ways that will be too painful to bear. Teddy will bend Louis over the upturned canoe and fuck him until unintelligible sounds escape Louis’ constricted throat.

 

Teddy will fuck him this way, even though Louis hates it. Louis hates not being able to see Teddy’s face – hates the fact that their communication becomes limited to the primal exchange of body fluids and skin against skin.

 

 

Louis can deduce all of this just from the look on Teddy’s face.

 

 

It’s nine. Louis hesitates at the doorway of the cottage, weighing his need for cock against the heaviness of his heart. Because he knows that all of their secret rendezvous will never amount to what Louis really wants. Because Teddy, a beautiful and rare metamorphmagus, can’t help but want to fuck a beautiful and rare male Veela. Because everybody wants to fuck a beautiful and rare male Veela, but who would actually love him, asymptomatically of the effects of a Veela?

 

Louis decides he’s getting really fucking tired of screwing Vic’s boyfriend and wants to screw his _own_ boyfriend for a change. If only Louis had one.

 

Louis opens the boathouse door to find fewer candles than expected. He doesn’t feel like he’s swooning as he had anticipated. There’s just enough light so that Louis can see Teddy’s lips move.

 

 _“I just wanted to say goodbye_.”

 

Louis shrugs. “You don’t have to,” he says.

 

“No, really, I do. I’m breaking up with Vic tomorrow,” Teddy tells him. Louis can tell from the crease in Teddy’s forehead just how horrible he feels about this. “I won’t even miss her,” he admits. He takes both of Louis hands and gives him the faintest of smiles. “You, however…” He wraps Louis arms around him and leans in for a kiss.

 

Louis knows what this means. Teddy isn’t just breaking things off with Vic. He’s ending it with Louis as well. Louis tilts his head away to avoid Teddy’s lips.

 

“I don’t want to remember you like this,” Louis says. He wishes he could be more emotive. Wishes he could explain without speaking or signing that, as much as he loves the bliss of Teddy’s cock buried deep inside him, he doesn’t want his last memory of Teddy to be wordless.

 

“I understand,” Teddy says, his smile soft and sympathetic. It’s the smile that had Louis falling in love at the age of sixteen and giving up his virginity soon after.

 

Teddy holds Louis’ face with both hands – the same gentle hands that had coaxed Louis to blossom nearly two years ago. When they kiss, it’s soft and fleeting like sand between fingers. And when Teddy eases away, his lips aren’t moving. He waves a splayed hand in a circular motion in front of his face, gesturing to Louis in his own silent language.

 

 _You’re beautiful_.

 

And even though tears are quietly rolling down Louis’ cheeks, he smiles. He smiles because Teddy makes him feel it, right down to his soul – _he’s beautiful_.

 

 


End file.
